Nonsense
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Seharusnya Darren tidak mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Steve ataupun hatinya. {Untuk Event Festival Fandom Barat}


_a cirque du freak fanfiction:_

 **Nonsense**

Cirque du Freak © Darren Shan

didedikasikan untuk Festival Fandom Barat

.

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

 **warn** : canon diambil dari Lord of the Shadows, saya hanya menambahkan dan mengubah beberapa narasi maupun dialog.

* * *

"Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan darah dagingku sendiri?" tanya Steve lantang. Kembali meriuhkan auditorium bekas. "Aku tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas dari sini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dad!"

Seketika Darren mual. Kata-kata Steve yang sok manis benar-benar membuat kupingnya panas. Di sisi sini Darius memang baik-baik saja—kecuali saat ia hampir membunuhnya tadi—dan tidak diperlakukan kasar.

Dan lihat Shancus di sisi sana. Steve mengikatnya, lalu menyumpal mulutnya dan didorong-dorong oleh R.V.

 _Bedebah. Dan kau masih menanyakan kabar anakmu? Kurang ajar._

Ia tak lagi mendengar jelas kata demi kata yang diteriakkan oleh Harkat maupun penjelasan dari Evanna. Kata-kata Steve membuatnya mendidih lagi. Darren tidak pernah mengerti kenapa mantan temannya bisa punya mulut sebusuk itu. Dulu ibunya sering berkata kalau semua orang di dunia ini terlahir sebagai orang baik. Tapi Mr. Crepsley selalu bilang kalau Steve mempunyai darah jahat—apakah ia dari dulu jahat? Kenapa dulu ia bisa berteman baik dengannya?

Dan sekarang Steve tengah merendahkan Mr. Tall. Darren akan langsung menggampar mulutnya bila pancang-pancang ini tidak ada di bawah sana.

"Kaulah satu-satunya penjahat di sini," balas Darren sinis.

Steve mendesah. "Lihat bagaimana mereka mengataiku, Nak? Vampir yang haus darah, selalu mengambinghitamkan orang lain."

Darren sudah ingin membuka mulut, siap melontarkan kalimat keji untuk membalas, namun tak jadi. Ia ambil napas panjang, sadar kalau menumpahkan amarah begini hanya akan sia-sia. Steve akan membalikkannya lagi dengan lidah kotor itu. Tidak ada gunanya. Amarah Darren hanya akan terbuang percuma.

"Tidak usah marah begitu, Darren." Ia tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol. Aku ingin membicarakan pakta kedamaian."

Darren tertawa. "Ide konyol."

Pakta kedamaian tidak akan dimulai dengan menyandera anak dari masing-masing kubu lalu diperlakukan dengan buruk. Dan vampaneze bedebah itu meletakkan pancang-pancang di sana dan melindungi diri dengan balok-balok lebar dan panjang. Siapa sebenarnya pula yang menyulut keributan?

Steve mulai membual lagi. Bicara seolah-olah dialah yang paling benar, kembali mengambinghitamkan vampir, dan menjabarkan rincian-rincian kekejian yang telah ia perbuat setelah resmi menjadi Penguasa Vampaneze. Perut Darren kembali teraduk ketika ia mulai membicarakan Tommy; berkata bahwa memang ia menjebak Tommy, sengaja membunuhnya, dan Tommy terbunuh karena kesalahan Darren.

Darren marah. Jelas.

Dan perasaan begini muncul lagi. Ketika sisi dirinya yang lain seakan mengejeknya karena masih adanya rasa ketidakpercayaan dan keraguan pada Steve bahwa ia bisa sejahat itu, setega itu. Atau ragu bahwa Steve adalah musuh utama yang harus ia habisi di tangan sendiri, ragu kalau yang berdiri di sana adalah salah satu calon Penguasa Kegelapan juga.

Rasanya konyol ketika ia seketika teringat saat ia masih sepenuhnya manusia, saat Steve masih sepenuhnya manusia, saat mereka masih main bersama di halaman sekolah dan ah—Darren menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pusing. Ini konyol.

"Tutup mulut!" gerutu Darren. Ia mulai lelah dengan segala perkataan Steve. Ia juga mulai lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Kau mau bertempur atau tidak?"

"Kita akan segera bertarung, tak perlu ragu, tapi ini bukan tempat dan waktunya. Ada terowongan di belakang—baru digali—yang akan kami lewati untuk pergi tak lama lagi. Begitu kau berhasil melewati pancang-pancang itu, kami takkan terkejar lagi."

"Lalu apa yang kautunggu?" Darren menggeram. Menyesal ia telah meladeni omongan Steve panjang-panjang daritadi. "Cepat pergi!"

"Belum," ujar Steve, dan suaranya berubah kaku sekarang. "Ada pengorbanan yang perlu dilakukan sebelumnya. Pada masa lalu, pengorbanan selalu dibuat sebelum peperangan besar untuk menenangkan para dewa. Nah—"

" _Tidak!_ " Evra menjerit; pilu. Sudah jelas bagi kubu vampir apa yang hendak dilakukan Steve.

"Jangan sekali-kali kauberani, Steve!" teriak Darren.

Vancha juga ikut berteriak, berusaha membujuk Gannen untuk mengentikan penguasanya. Tapi Gannen menggeleng. Yang sontak membuat Vancha mengumpat dan berlari maju untuk memaksakan diri melewati lubang penuh pancang, Harkat ikut bersamanya. Peluru-peluru milik Alice dan Debbie segera menghujani Steve—tak ada yang mengenai dia, balok-balok itu memang sialan.

Beginikah yang ia sebut dengan pakta kedamaian? Akankah ia benar membunuh Shancus—anak ular itu yang namanya bahkan diambil dari nama Darren? Benarkah ini akan terjadi? Steve Leonard, teman baiknya dulu, benarkah akan berlaku begitu?

Darren tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak tahu apa tindakan selanjutnya. Harus bagaimana ia bila Steve benar-benar akan membunuh Shancus? Bagaimana kalau ketika ia menyerang Steve lantas sepasukan vampaneze datang dari lorong-lorong, mendorong dan menebas mereka jatuh, lalu mati tertancap pancang-pancang di sana?

Begitukah? Lalu seluruh Gunung Vampir dilibas oleh vampaneze yang telah bersembunyi di lorong-lorong gunung. Mika tewas. Arrow tewas. Begitu pula dengan dirinya dan Vancha di sini. Pangeran Vampir seluruhnya mati. Para vampir dikuasai oleh Steve dan vampaneze-vampaneze keji.

Darren menggenggam pisaunya erat. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, lalu mencengkram Darius kuat. Mata pisaunya ditekankan di leher Darius. "Kalau kau membunuh Shancus, aku akan membunuh Darius." Mata Darren sudah gelap. Itu kedua kalinya pada malam ini ia merasakan roh jahat mengambil alih dirinya pelan-pelan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Terserah.

"Oh?" Steve tertawa mengejek. "Kau cuma membual, tidak mungkin kau bisa membunuh Darius kesayanganku."

"Dia bisa." Debbie menyela. "Kalau ia tidak dicegah oleh Harkat tadi, nyawa Darius sudah tidak ada."

Darius menangis. Darren membuat kupingnya tuli.

Steve terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah kalau begitu," dengus Steve. "Lemparkan semua senjata kalian dan kita akan menukar kedua bocah ini."

"Kaupikir kami akan menyerahkan diri padamu yang tidak berbelas kasihan?" ejek Vancha. "Lepaskan Shancus dan kami akan mengembalikan anakmu."

"Tidak sampai kau melucuti senjata," desak Steve.

"Dan membiarkanmu menghabisi kami?"

Steve mendecak. Ia melemparkan senapan-panahnya, jauh ke seberang panggung. Ia berkata, "Gannen, apakah aku dan kalian membawa senjata jarak jauh lagi?"

"Tidak," jawabnya pelan.

"Jadi, _Sire_ ," katanya, "kau pasti memercayai adikmu sendiri, 'kan?"

Vancha mendesah muram. Lalu semuanya melemparkan senjata enggan. Darren tetap menekankan pisaunya pada leher Darius.

Steve kemudian keluar dari belakang baloknya. Shancus ada di tangannya sekarang. Sementara matanya mengawasi mereka yang ada di seberang auditorium; menilik matanya satu-satu pada mereka, dan beradu pandang paling lama dengan Evra, lalu Darren.

Darren sudah menetapkan diri dalam hati untuk langsung menyerang Steve setelah menukar Shancus dengan Darius. Persetan dengan vampaneze yang akan mengeroyok mereka. Steve mati, dunia akan aman. Setidaknya para vampir aman, masalah Penguasa Kegelapan bisa diatur belakangan.

"Ingat permainan yang kita mainkan waktu masih kecil dulu, Darren?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Darren mengerutkan dahi.

"Permainan tantangan," kata Steve. Wajah Steve tanpa ekspresi, tapi matanya menari-nari dengan kesenangan sinting. "Salah satu dari kita akan berkata, 'kutantang kau melakukan ini,' dan mengulurkan tangan ke api atau menusukkan jarum ke kakinya. Yang lain harus mengikutinya. Ingat?"

Steve tersenyum, lalu berbisik, "Aku menantangmu untuk melakukan ini, Darren." Sebelum Darren sempat menjawab—sebelum ada hal lain sempat terjadi—ia meraih kepala Shancus erat-erat dan memutarnya dengan tajam ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Leher Shancus patah. Steve menjatuhkannya. Shancus roboh ke lantai. Steve membunuhnya.

Darren merasa tolol dengan mengira Steve masih punya sedikit rasa kemanusiaan dan berharap bahwa Steve akan kembali menjadi sedia kala.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: halo :') ini entri pertama di bahasa indonesia ya:') maafkan saya karena cuman edit-edit canonnya doang, karena bagaimanapun, saya udah cinta banget sama canonnya darren shan uhuhuhu. anyway, terima kasih sudah baca /o/


End file.
